


Stronger (What Doesn’t Kill You)

by Satanders



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sick Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Il y a quelqu'un à la porte d'entrée. Je suis malade, mais je vais néanmoins ouvrir, en pyjama et peignoirC'est le Riddler qui attend sur mon paillasson. Il est trempé et il a apporté des médocs. Comme quoi ce crétin peut parfois servir à quelque chose.(Je dis ça, mais le plus crétin des deux, c'est celle qui a le béguin pour un mec trop intelligent pour elle)
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Edward Nygma/Reader, The Riddler/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Stronger (What Doesn’t Kill You)

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé cette fanfic parce que ça faisait un bail que je me disais "Mais en fait, ça ferait quoi d'écrire une fic Mary Sue/self insert comme quand j'étais ado, mais avec mon niveau et mon expérience de maintenant ?"  
> La réponse est sous cette note. Et aussi, étant confinée depuis plus d'un mois chez mes parents sans wifi, il a bien fallu que je m'occupe (ptite pensée émue envers ma Pile à Lire et mes jeux Switch qui sont tous restés à la maison pendant que j'étais confinée ici)

La sonnette me fit sursauter alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'endormir. La tête lourde, le pas traînant, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, en robe de chambre et pyjama. La nuit avait été particulièrement pénible et mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de protester comme un groupe de CGTistes un 1er mai.

J'ouvrit la porte, sans trop savoir à qui m'attendre derrière, mais certainement pas à lui.

"Bonjour Princesse !", s'exclama-t-il en me voyant, l'expression éclairée d'un large sourire dévoilant les canines, le sarcasme suintant à travers le surnom comme toujours.

J'avais soudain conscience de ma tenue, de mes cheveux en vrac, de mon apparence négligée, en somme plutôt normale pour quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit à être malade, merci bien. Le décalage entre nous deux n'en était que plus flagrant, puisque comme à son habitude, il était physiquement impeccable - peau impeccable délicatement saupoudrée de taches de son 100% naturelles (le vile !), favoris soigneusement peignés, des yeux clairs vifs et alertes, le dos droit et la silhouette toujours élégamment vêtue, même si le vert n'avait pas ma préférence, il fallait bien reconnaître que cela lui allait bien, faisant ressortir le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux.

Je lui en voulu d'être là, parce que je savais qu'il jugeait facilement et que je n'étais pas prête à encaisser ses moqueries. Néanmoins, une part de moi était contente de le voir. C'était un étrange paradoxe qui me paralysa l'espace d'un instant, juste le temps de laisser la honte m'imprégner de la tête aux pieds.

Puis je repris un peu de contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward ?, répliquai-je d'un ton las.

J'avais à peine dormi. La nausée refluait, mais j'avais toujours l'estomac barbouillé - et bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas lavé les dents. Je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir un invité.  
Pourtant mon ton revêche ne sembla guère le refroidir. Bien au contraire, il me montra ce qu'il tenait dans la main, un petit sachet en papier de pharmacie.

\- Ton sms disait que tu étais malade, alors je t'ai acheté des trucs. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. C'était...bizarrement attentionné. Clairement pas son genre.

Je m'écartai et il s'empressa d'entrer, me passant le petit sac, et alla suspendre son manteau et son chapeau. Je notai qu'ils étaient humides, comme s'il avait pris la pluie.  
Sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je me fis couler un verre d'eau au robinet, et entrepris de vider le sachet sur le plan de travail à côté du lavabo. Il y avait des cachets effervescents, et après avoir inspecté les indications sur la boîte, je décidai d'en prendre un tout de suite.

Dans l'entrée, Ed siffla doucement un air guilleret, en accrochant sa canne par le pommeau en forme de point d'interrogation à une poignée de porte; puis il examina le contenu le frigo, fourrageant sans vergogne dans mes denrées alimentaires et sans ma permission. Il jeta son dévolu sur un yaourt à la poire et s'empara d'une cuillère dans un tiroir avant de s'asseoir à la petite table qui siégeait là.

Je continuai d'observer le cachet dans mon verre en train de se dissoudre. Ça avait un résultat quelque peu apaisant sur mes nerfs, m'aidant à calmer l'excitation provoquée par la présence de mon intrus.

C'était l'effet qu'il me faisait. Mais je préférais qu'il n'en sache rien, son ego était suffisamment surdimensionné comme ça.

Il dégusta son yaourt tranquillement, les jambes croisées, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il me tendit sa cuillère.

\- Pour remuer le précipité, souffla-t-il d'un air narquois.

Je grimaçai et jeta le couvert dans l'évier avant de boire mon verre cul sec sans m'occuper de la poudre qui s'était déposée au fond. Je sentis le médicament couler dans mon œsophage et la pensée seule me fit me sentir mieux.

\- Merci pour ça, déclarai-je en m'essuyant le coin de la bouche.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il simplement.

Sa nonchalance était un jeu. Après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui avait fait tout ce chemin sous la pluie pour lui apporter des médicaments. J'étais touchée, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait rester. Je n'avais qu'une envie, et c'était de dormir. Connaissant le caractère difficile de l'individu, trop souvent côtoyé pour mon propre bien – il y avait un bar en ville où nous étions désormais interdits de séjour – je ne doutais pas que ça allait être compliqué de me reposer tant qu'il était présent. Edward Nygma était le genre de personne incapable de tenir en place: je savais bien entendu qu'un esprit comme le sien avait besoin de constantes stimulations, et je respectais cela, mais je n'étais guère en état de fournir une conversation.

\- Désolée Ed, mais là, je...

Un bâillement me coupa la parole. Je l'étouffai comme je pu sous ma paume.

Il se leva lentement, dépliant ses membres comme un magicien dévoile son matériel, et un bref instant, je me perdis à admirer combien il était grand.

Chez d'autres, cela m'aurait contrariée: je me sentais facilement menacée, à cause notamment de mon anxiété sociale, quand un homme me dominait de sa hauteur. Avec Ed, ce n'était pas le cas, parce que j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il suffisait de lui pincer le gras du ventre pour le mettre à terre en train de pleurer.

C'était rassurant, en quelque sorte et je l'adorais pour ça. Sans doute le devinait-il d'ailleurs, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il parvenait aussi à se montrer sincère envers moi, parce que j'appréciais sa faiblesse comme le reste.

Il posa la main contre mon cou.

\- Va te mettre au lit, ça ira.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu vas t'ennuyer, répliquai-je doucement.

Son pouce me caressa la joue.

\- Tu as une tablette, non ? Je devrais trouver de quoi passer le temps. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Parce que je le suis, marmonnai-je en chassant sa main.

Il sourit, habitué à mes manières frustes. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ça, mais j'avais l'impression de perdre une bataille à chaque fois que je me montrais sentimentale envers lui ; j'étais sûre qu'il observait mon comportement, et que le jour où je commencerais à me montrer affectueuse, il serait sans pitié.

\- Alors va. Je reste là.

Je pinçai les lèvres, la gorge soudain nouée par l'émotion. C'était dur d'être malade et seule. Je vivais certes dans un logement agréable, avec mes affaires, mes routines. Je m'y sentais bien, et la solitude n'était pas quelque chose qui me pesait en temps normal. J'aimais cela, j'aimais préserver mon espace personnel, et accepter le contact des autres seulement à mes conditions.

Toutefois, la maladie changeait la donne : l'angoisse n'avait fait que grimper, me faisant faire n'importe quoi, comme de googler mes symptômes pour tenter d'en tirer un diagnostic, évidemment le pire, celui qui me ferait le plus paniquer.

Ed n'était pas le genre de personne que j'aurais osé appeler au secours, et c'était pourquoi je lui avais envoyé un texto pour annuler notre rencontre. Il était autocentré et faisait rarement preuve de compassion. C'était des défauts que j'avais appris à tolérer à son contact parce que du reste, j'appréciais sa compagnie : il était taquin, il était cultivé, et il avait une répartie acérée, trois qualités que nous partagions, ce qui était vraisemblablement la raison principale de notre entente. Peut-être même de notre amitié – je ne pouvais pas dire de son côté, mais pour ce qui était du mien, oui, en effet, je considérais Edward Nygma comme un ami (et aussi un léger béguin, on peut se l'avouer, rien qu'entre nous, mais ça ne changerait rien – ou pas grand chose – à notre relation).

Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance, avec qui je pouvais me montrer vulnérable. C'était quelqu'un à qui je tenais et dont j'avais envie de prendre soin, quelqu'un avec qui je m'amuse et avec qui j'ai le plaisir de pouvoir tenir des conversations un peu plus substantielles que la moyenne. Pourtant, j'ai toujours pris soin de maintenir une barrière pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête – et c'est sûrement une des choses pour laquelle l'appréciation est réciproque, je sais que c'est un idiot, et je sais qu'il est un génie, loin de moi l'idée de me croire meilleure que lui...ou de le laisser me chier dessus.

Alors il ne pouvait pas souvent me surprendre, néanmoins, cette attitude, cette gentillesse...cela démontrait plus qu'un intérêt, cela démontrait d'une empathie que je ne soupçonnait pas chez lui.

J'obéissais donc, plus que soulagée d'échapper à son regard afin de pouvoir traiter toutes ces nouvelles informations en paix. Mais aussitôt débarrassée de mon pantalon de pyjama et glissée sous la couette, l'appel de l'oreiller se fit plus fort et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves stupides où je retournais à l'école pour effectuer des missions de sauvetage dans une piscine remplie de canards en plastique tueurs.

ZzZzZz

« Je ne peux pas m'en occuper maintenant ! »

J'ouvris un œil en percevant sa voix à travers la porte close de ma chambre. Il criait après quelqu'un, et l'envie de l'enguirlander pour m'avoir réveillée me fit chercher mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Je découvris alors avec stupeur des appels manqués dans la matinée – avant qu'il ne vienne à la maison – et des SMS non lus. Mon portable était la plupart du temps sur vibreur, alors je n'étais pas étonnée de louper parfois des messages, mais comme j'en recevais peu d'habitude, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Dans l'autre pièce, j'entendais toujours Ed sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Un instant, je me demandais s'il avait fait rentrer quelqu'un chez moi mais c'était irrationnel. Enfin...ce n'était pas comme si Ed ne pouvait pas parfois agir de façon déraisonnable. J'espérais néanmoins qu'il ne se servait pas de ma cuisine comme QG de gangsters.

Dernièrement, Ed était sensé s'être rangé, et travaillait comme détective. Toutefois, en discutant avec lui, c'était facile de deviner qu'il se moquait bien de la loi, il n'exerçait ce métier que pour mettre à l'épreuve ses capacités de déductions.

Il n'avait jamais abordé devant moi le sujet de ses activités illégales – présentes ou passées – et même si j'étais souvent curieuse, je me gardais bien de me mêler de ce qui ne pourrait m'apporter que des ennuis. Pas folle la guêpe.

Je tendais un peu plus l'oreille mais ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il y avait une autre voix. J'en conclus qu'il devait être au téléphone et décidai de consulter le mien.

Je relisais notre dernier échange :

Ensuite, il y avait d'autres messages qui étaient arrivés une demi heure plus tard.

« ...peux pas venir...obligations...laissez-les...pourra pas... » disait Ed dont la voix me parvenait par bribes – il s'était vraisemblablement éloigné dans la cuisine.

Je reposai mon téléphone et éteignit l'écran avant de me rallonger. Je me sentais un petit peu remuée, mais cette fois ce n'était pas désagréable. Un sourire me plissa les lèvres et je le cachais dans l'oreiller, embarrassée d'être ravie par quelque chose d'aussi futile, et pourtant bien réel. Les messages en attestaient, il tenait à moi autant que je tenais à lui, ce n'était pas mon imagination, ce n'était pas une interprétation de ma part.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et j'entrouvrais les paupières pour voir ce qui se passait tout en faisant mine de dormir.

Un fin rayon de lumière jaillit de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'entrouvrit. Si je ne bougeais pas, peut-être ne viendrait-il pas me déranger. Je savais bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il était comme un gamin enfermé à la maison, réclamant de l'attention.

C'était un aspect que je trouvais à la fois agaçant et attachant. Mais pour l'heure, j'avais surtout envie de me replonger dans le sommeil.

\- Tu dors ?

Je gardai le silence, contrôlant ma respiration pour offrir une prestation convaincante.

Je le vis néanmoins entrer et approcher du lit à pas de loup. Mes doigts se raidirent sur le coin de la couette, bien décidée à l'étouffer avec s'il décidait que j'avais assez dormi et que je devais venir m'occuper de lui à présent.

Peut-être qu'il venait seulement s'assurer que ses interjections ne m'avais pas réveillée, car il se figea devant moi sans rien dire. Méfiante, je continuais de l'espionner à travers mes cils, échafaudant mille théories sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Voulait-il prendre mon portable pour jouer à Alto's odyssey ? La tablette ne lui suffisait donc pas ?

Il se pencha et ses doigts effleurèrent ma tempe, écartant une mèche de cheveux.

\- Repose-toi Princesse, murmura-t-il sans ironie, et l'instant d'après je sentais ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Ce n'était rien mais j'en restai choquée. Il se redressa et quitta la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, repoussant lentement la porte pour me laisser dormir.

C'est sûr, pour me rendormir après ça, c'était mort. Du moins le croyais-je, pourtant sans le vouloir, je me perdis dans le labyrinthe de mes pensées, et quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi.

Il y avait un truc lourd qui pesait à mes pieds sur la couverture. N'étant guère connue pour ma délicatesse légendaire, je me pencha pour tâter avec ma main afin d'essayer de deviner ce que c'était.

La chose qui empiétait sur mon espace vital se mit à grogner de mécontentement avant de chasser la main avec la sienne.

\- Oh putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, marmonnais-je, la bouche sèche.

La délicatesse, vous avais-je dis. Il me répondit avec peut-être un soupçon d'agacement :

\- J'essayais de dormir, jusqu'à ce que tu essayes de m'éborgner.

\- Je serais pas la première.

\- Aucune de mes conquêtes n'avait essayé jusque là, bougonna-t-il, comme un gosse contrarié.

\- Paaaaaardon ?, m'exclamais-je aussitôt. Depuis quand tu me comptes dedans ? J'ai pas dis que j'étais d'accord. On sort pas ensemble que je sache. Enfin si, on fait des sorties. Mais je fais aussi des sorties avec mes amis.

Il soupira dramatiquement et se redressa en position assise. Du moins c'était ce que je devinais, car on n'y voyait pas grand chose dans la pénombre.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligée de me contredire sur ce point précis ?

Je m'assis contre la tête de lit et soupirai à mon tour. Je pris soin de replier mes jambes pour ne plus le toucher.

\- Écoute, déclarais-je gravement. Je ne suis pas complètement idiote. Je sais bien pourquoi tu me fréquentes et...franchement, ça m'est égal. C'est fun comme ça, okay ?

La panique commençait à entamer ma détermination. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir tenir cette conversation, d'autant que le baiser sur le front me revenait en mémoire, me laissant assaillit par le doute.

Est-ce que c'était une tentative de manipulation ? Est-ce qu'il allait aller aussi loin ? Non, c'était mon auto-dépréciation qui parlait. Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien. Peut-être pas autant que moi, mais je savais qu'il s'amusait avec moi. Un peu. Je l'avais déjà vu rire, je lui avais déjà vu le regard pétillant et on parlait souvent, trop souvent pour que ce soit forcé. Bon sang, on s'envoyait même des sms ! On n'envoie pas des textos à quelqu'un qu'on s'oblige à fréquenter.

Je me tordais les doigts nerveusement.

\- Je pensais que...peut-être...on était devenu ami, puisque tu as cessé de me demander de travailler pour toi. Honnêtement je...tu vois bien comment je suis. J'arrive à peine à sortir de chez moi la plupart du temps et tu...tu es une des rares personnes qui me fait sortir. Je t'en suis reconnaissante mais...je ne vais pas me remettre à jouer. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

\- Tu pourrais, dit-il doucement. Avec du temps.

\- Je ne veux pas !, m'écriais-je en me recroquevillant. Je ne veux pas ! Ça m'a fait peur ! Je ne veux plus jamais rencontrer le Bat !

Je ne me contrôlais plus. Si ça avait été le cas, jamais je n'aurais confié cela à Ed.

Nous nous étions connu par hasard. Il y avait du chaos, des gens qui hurlaient dans la rue, des explosions, de la fumée - causé par qui, je ne l'ai jamais su - et j'ai utilisé ma musique, qui a des effets hypnotiques, pour me tirer de là au milieu de la foule en panique.

C'est là que je l'ai vu : le justicier masqué de Gotham.

Quand on en entend parler à la télé ou dans les journaux, ça paraît si lointain. Les policiers parlent d'une terreur, ils disent qu'il fait peur aux criminels. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était juste un mec déguisé, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas de flingue ni de super pouvoirs, alors pourquoi tout le monde en faisait toute une histoire ?

J'avais vite compris. Il pensait peut-être que j'étais un complice, je ne sais pas. C'était flou dans ma tête.

Je sais juste que j'ai fuit avant qu'il ne m'attrape.

Et Ed...il se trouve qu'il m'a montré la sortie de secours et que nous l'avons pris ensemble.

Je n'ai rien de spécial, à part cette compétence, qui me servait plus ou moins à gagner ma vie - je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais même avec masse de diplômes, c'est difficile de trouver un taf sympa de nos jours, et les loyers sont chers. Enfin elle ne me servait plus du tout depuis cette nuit-là, malgré les encouragements d'Ed. Il disait qu'avec moi, il pourrait avoir une sorte de filtre de vérité : je pourrais, en interrogeant les gens, les faire dire tout ce qu'Ed voudrait savoir.

Mais c'était hors de question. Comme je disais, pas envie d'attirer l'attention. Les gens qui avaient des "capacités" à Gotham avaient trop vite tendance à se retrouver derrière les barreaux. Coïncidences ? Hmm.

\- Tu peux pas te servir de moi si je refuse, soufflais-je. Tu perds ton temps à tenter de me convaincre.

\- Tu penses que c'est pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu, mais aussi parce que tu es mon ami et que ça te dérange que je sois indisponible, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me regarda avec un air bizarre - enfin, encore une fois, dans la pénombre, c'était plus de l'ordre de l'interprétation hasardeuse qu'une véritable constatation.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors ne...ne me colle pas dans ton tableau de chasse, sifflais-je tout bas.

\- OK, murmura-t-il.

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment, ce qui était tout sauf bon signe avec Monsieur LaParlotte, donc je pris mon portable pour regarder l'heure, histoire de trouver une bonne excuse pour le dégager de mon lit - j'ai pas d'animal de compagnie, et c'est pour une bonne raison : j'aime pas qu'on squatte le pied de mon lit !

\- Il est tard, constatais-je. Enfin il est 15h30 quoi. Je vais aller me débarbouiller un peu.

Comme il ne quittait pas sa place, j'insistais pour le faire bouger :

\- Je vais aller m'habiller !

\- Ah oui, pardon !, dit-il en comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

Il se leva du lit et sortit de ma chambre. Halleluyah !

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et me laissait retomber dans les oreillers. Je ne savais plus du tout à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée, maintenant.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de traîner mes guêtres jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

J'évitai soigneusement de regarder ma tête dans le miroir et me concentrait sur les tâches basiques : prendre mes lingettes en tissus dans leur petit sachet, mon eau micellaire dans l'armoire, choper ma brosse à dent et le dentifrice dans la douche. Hop, un petit coup de brosse à cheveux, un élastique, puis phase de nettoyage.

Ensuite je chopai les fringues d'hier qui pendaient toujours sur le crochet de la porte, reniflai les dessous de bras du t-shirt pour m'assurer qu'il était mettable et les enfilai.

C'était alors le moment fatidique de m'affronter dans le miroir. Mais franchement, ça aurait pu être pire. Je n'avais pas de boutons qui avaient poussé pendant la nuit, les cernes étaient de taille raisonnables - de toute façon, tout le monde a des cernes de nos jours. Même Ed a des cernes, faut pas déconner ! Le proverbe dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mais en fait il appartient à ceux qui se couchent tard, faut bien être réaliste.

Bref, je me tâtais un peu pour le maquillage. Je me sentais mieux et j'avais envie d'être jolie, mais mon invité allait se foutre de ma poire. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'il pense que c'était pour lui - même si ça jouait un peu, je vais pas nier.

\- Oh, hey, je suis chez moi, ça va bien, je fais comme j'ai envie, me grognais-je après en prenant un pinceau et un pot de poudre.

Je décidais de pas me faire le teint, juste masquer les petites imperfections, et un coup d'eyeliner, ombre à paupières dorée étalée avec le doigt, et du labello à la fraise pour donner un brin de couleur et surtout de l'hydratation.

Parfaite ? Raisonnablement en tout cas.

Contrairement au surnom donné, je ne suis ni princesse ni mannequin, mais ça ira, merci. La plupart des gens vivent assez heureux sans être des stars, vous voyez ? C'est inutile d'avoir des attentes trop hautes concernant son propre physique, le corps n'est pas de la pâte à modeler qu'on peut façonner exactement comme on veut : on est dedans, faut accepter et continuer de vivre en tentant de s'en satisfaire.

Après, je dis ça, je suis comme tout le monde. Des fois, j'me fais des trips en mode "Je suis laide personne ne m'aimera jamais". Mais bon, la plupart du temps, la vie fait qu'on n'a pas vraiment à y penser, sinon ça veut dire qu'on passe trop de temps à se regarder dans la glace et pas assez à faire des trucs constructifs.

Et ma définition de "trucs constructifs" est assez large, croyez-en une personne qui aime rester chez elle sur son ordinateur à glander.

Bon, certains pourraient dire que je fuis les problèmes. C'est peut-être un peu vrai. Mais je pourrais rétorquer que ces personnes ne se sont jamais retrouvé en face d'un mec immense bardé de muscles saillants mode Berserk déguisé en putain de chauve-souris qui leurs fonce dessus avec des intentions belliqueuses.

Enfin, je sais pas pour ses intentions. Hypothèses de ma part. En tout cas, croyez-moi sur parole, ça impressionne, et pas dans le sens de "oh lala quel mâle sexy, s'il te plaît, faisons plein de petits chiroptères !!".

Les muscles. La violence. Eurk !

Bref. Les pieds dans mes chaussons licornes - parce que même les adultes ont le droit d'aimer les licornes - je me dirigeai gentiment, mais sûrement vers ma prochaine destination, à savoir la cuisine OU le salon, puisqu'au moment de passer la porte, je ne savais pas où serait Edward.

Le bruit de la télévision m'indiqua pourtant bien vite où il se trouvait. Je m'y rendit en traînant des pieds, assez peu enthousiaste bizarrement.

Il squattait mon canapé, les chevilles croisées et pieds posés sur ma table basse.

\- Non mais fait comme chez toi, grognai-je en m'affalant à ses côtés.

Il était en train de zapper à toute vitesse. Je remarquais qu'il commençait de faire sombre dans la pièce, l'orage grondait dehors, ce qui n'apportait aucune lumière par les fenêtres.

J'étais plus à l'aise comme ça. De toute façon, j'aimais vivre la nuit, c'était le genre d'atmosphère qui me plaisait.

Je profitai qu'il était absorbé par les images défilant sur l'écran pour l'observer. Il avait un visage assez banal en fin de compte, mais ses cheveux roux, ses pattes trop longues qui descendaient vers ses joues et ses taches de rousseur donnaient du caractère à ses traits, le rendant assez marquant. Je supposais que s'il s'habillait en costume, c'était justement pour sortir du lot, parce que sinon il aurait probablement pu ressembler à n'importe qui.

Probablement. S'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Parce que personne n'était comme Edward quand il parlait. Sa façon de s'exprimer, ses mimiques amusantes, sa gestuelles, ses expressions colorées et désuètes; il avait son style à lui, un style unique qui rendait sa conversation intéressante, d'autant qu'il connaissait énormément de sujets à explorer. Chaque conversation était un peu comme une aventure dont on ne savait où elle allait nous mener.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu es malade, déclara-t-il abruptement sans me regarder. Ça me tourne dans la tête, comme un problème sans solution, une énigme sans réponse. J'ai simplement horreur de ça.

\- Fais du tricot, ça occupe, rétorquai-je du tac-au-tac en détournant le regard vers la télé.

Il pouffa et se pencha vers moi, la tête tournée dans ma direction. Je m'efforçai de ne pas le regarder, consciente qu'il tentait justement d'avoir mon attention.

\- Ça te surprendra peut-être, mais je sais coudre, répondit-il calmement, presque à voix basse. Et je sais tricoter, je sais rapiécer et faire des ourlets.

L'aveu m'arracha un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que tu es un bon parti ?

\- Pas si mauvais en tout cas, grommela-t-il en arrêtant son choix sur un documentaire traitant de l'Egypte ancienne.

Je pris un coussin afin de le serrer sur ma poitrine et m'installa confortablement, les pieds rejoignant ceux d'Ed sur la table.

\- Comme si t'en avais jamais eu quoique ce soit à foutre, déclarai-je en fixant l'écran. C'est pas comme si tu cherchais l'âme sœur, non ?

\- Je tenais juste à rétablir la vérité. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un incompétent, et c'est vexant. C'est moi le baby-sitter ici.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me rendant compte qu'il avait parfaitement percé à jour mes pensées d'un peu plus tôt.

\- Je suis majeure, merci Mary Poppins, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Il se renversa en arrière en s'enfonçant dans le dossier pour être à ma hauteur et me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si j'en avais envie, je serais déjà parti.

Un frisson me parcourut des pieds à la tête, agitant des papillons dans le creux de mon ventre.

\- Même si ça me rendait triste ?, lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné :

\- Je croyais que tu étais majeure et que tu n'avais pas besoin de baby-sitter ?

Les papillons disparurent et je lui jetais mon regard le plus blasé.

\- Qui va me faire un massage des épaules si tu n'es pas là ? Oh attends, tu sais faire les massages au moins, monsieur Bon Parti ?

Sa réaction d'exaspération indignée était tout ce que j'attendais de lui et je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir su l'y amener si aisément sans dévoiler mes propres intentions - à savoir tourner la conversation à mon avantage et peut-être me faire masser, on ne sait jamais. J'avais des courbatures.

Il fit la moue en croisant les bras :

\- ÉVIDEMMENT que je sais faire les massages. Non pas que j'ai beaucoup l'occasion d'en faire à d'autres, mais vivre une vie de crime amène forcément à quelques contusions qu'il est bon de soulager par quelques palpations.

\- Oh alors tu es en train de dire que tu n'as jamais massé quelqu'un de ta vie, c'est ça ?

Il se raidit.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Tu as une drôle de façon de réclamer des services.

\- Je ne réclame pas. En fait, je pense que ça te ferait un bon entraînement.

\- Un entraînement pour quoi ?

Je haussais les épaules, à court de justifications insolites. Puis je réalisais que je m'étais piégée toute seule tandis qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Peu importe, grinçais-je en détournant la tête.

\- Si tu voulais un massage, tu pouvais essayer de demander poliment, susurra Edward trop près de mon oreille.

Je sursautai et reculai en me touchant le côté de la tête, afin d'effacer la sensation de son souffle. Je remarquai au passage qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

\- Si tu veux que je te masse les épaules, il va falloir enlever ce t-shirt, ajouta-t-il.

Oh oh.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si. Sinon l'huile ne pénétrera pas, poursuivit-il patiemment en rapprochant son visage du mien.

\- Stop, on arrête tout de suite de parler de...pénétration, balbutiai-je en déglutissant douloureusement.

Il rit doucement.

\- Tu es tellement facile à cerner.

\- Je devrais probablement mettre ça sur mon CV, répliquai-je en espérant changer de sujet.

Tendre la perche de l'auto-dérision, ça marchait toujours, puisqu'il aimait se moquer de moi. Pourtant il ne décolla pas ses yeux de mon visage.

\- Et en même temps...difficile à saisir complètement, murmura-t-il. Un vrai petit puzzle.

\- C'est...c'est le truc le plus romantique que tu ais trouvé, marmonnai-je, au bout de ma vie.

\- Alors tu admets que la situation à quelque chose de romantique, c'est déjà ça, me répondit-il avec une intensité que je lui avais rarement vu.

Je m'aperçut que j'avais le flanc collé à l'accoudoir, cherchant sans le vouloir à m'échapper.

Je n'allais certainement pas le lui admettre, mais toute idée de romance entre nous me foutait les jetons.

Toute idée de romance tout court, mais encore plus avec lui - aussi fascinant qu'il puisse être, rappelons tout de même que ce type a des antécédents malsains. C'était totalement déraisonnable de le laisser approcher de trop près. C'était la pire décisions, je le savais, je l'avais clairement établi dès le début, je n'avais pas l'intention de déroger à cette règle.

Les yeux écarquillés, je le regardais descendre lentement sur mes lèvres.

_Pourquoi ?_

La question m'arracha à ma stupeur et je glissais hors du canapé, puis en quelques pas je me réfugiais dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo, en sortit une bouteille de coca fraîche, et entreprit d'en descendre le quart. Même si j'étais persuadée que cette triste échappatoire ne ferait pas illusion une minute.

Lorsque je refermai la porte du frigo, Ed était derrière.

\- WOW !, criai-je, surprise.

\- Je déteste avoir à dire ça, car c'est effroyablement cliché mais...j'ai le sentiment que tu m'envoies des signaux contradictoires, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux presque risible.

Après réflexion, je rouvrais le frigo. Parler à l'étagère des yaourts serait moins humiliant.

\- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, commençai-je avec hésitation. Mais tu es...hm comment dire ça...

Je fit une pause. J'allais dire qu'on jouait pas dans la même catégorie, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais mal à l'aise. Même si c'était vrai.

\- Disons pour aller au plus simple que si tu recherches de l'amusement, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Et si tu recherches quelque chose de plus sérieux...eh bien...ça ne va pas marcher.

Finalement, je refermais la porte, enfin calmée. Je l'observais tristement, sans parvenir à deviner à quoi il pouvait penser.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cela ?, finit-il par prononcer. Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec mes...activités ?

Je pinçais les lèvres.

\- Non ? C'est juste que...ce n'est pas mon style. De faire ça. Enfin d'être comme ça avec quelqu'un.

Il y eut un silence lourd et gênant et j'aurais aimé probablement me couvrir la tête avec un drap plutôt que d'affronter ça.

Toutefois, Edward le brisa avec ces paroles éminemment profondes :

\- Oh.

En dépit de la tension que je ressentais, je ne put m'empêcher de grimacer. Il agita les mains devant lui.

\- Non, je...je comprends. Tu es juste en train d'essayer de me dire que tu es asexuelle, c'est ça ?

Ma grimace s'accentua.

\- Non ! Je...c'est quoi d'abord ?

Bien mal m'en prit car il se rengorgea immédiatement, ravi de connaître quelque chose que j'ignorais.

C'était à la fois agaçant et mignon, la façon dont il se glissait dans la peau de Celui qui sait, dans une posture un peu professorale, le ton docte. Je l'imaginais très bien dès l'école primaire avec ce genre d'attitude, en bon premier de la classe. C'était amusant parce que j'étais un peu pareille en vérité.

\- C'est une orientation sexuelle, ou plutôt un spectre d'orientations regroupant toutes les personnes qui ressentent peu ou pas du tout d'attraction sexuelle et/ou romantique. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne te dérange pas ? Que je sois incapable de...d'être normale et fonctionnelle comme une vraie personne ?, maugréai-je avec nervosité.

\- Ça me dérange pas qu'on explore ça ensemble. Si tu as envie, dit-il doucement. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi.

\- La vieille drague, marmonnai-je en rougissant.

\- Avoue que ça te plaît, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je me détendis, parce que ça, ce n'était pas sexuel. On pouvait faire ça avec ses amis, sa famille.

\- Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas tant d'expériences que ça, admit-il. Par contre je lis beaucoup.

Il m'embrassa sur l'oreille et je sentit celle-ci s'enflammer à son contact. Mais c'était agréable.

\- Si tu me dis d'arrêter j'arrêterais, continua-t-il.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me pressa gentiment contre lui. Je ne résistai pas et me blottit contre sa poitrine, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- C'est okay, je suis pas non plus...

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais PAS une vierge effarouchée, j'en étais définitivement une, faut arrêter de se voiler la face.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, puis au coin de mon œil.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins admettre à présent que l'on est ensemble, ou tu ne veux toujours pas de moi comme petit-ami ?, chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque, légèrement tendue.

\- Je veux bien, marmonnai-je en réponse, les doigts serrés sur sa chemise. Faire un essai.

C'était doux et tiède. C'était confortable, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- Avec possibilité d'échange dans les trente jours, plaisanta Ed.

Je relevai le nez et avec une touche d'ambition, lui effleurai les lèvres avec les miennes avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Seulement si je ne suis pas satisfaite.

**Author's Note:**

> Me jugez pas trop sévèrement pour le côté abrupt de la fin, j'en pouvais plus de ma vie et mon brouillon allait disparaître si je le postais pas rapidement.


End file.
